END or a NEW Beginning?
by foreverknights28
Summary: Unexpected events occurred in Abhirika's life!Abhijeet is missing.. & entry of Aditya in tarika's life..what turn will this take? will it be the End of Abhirika's relationship or will it prove a New beginning ? Check out in the chapters..
1. Chapter 1

Mumbai,

It was a long tiring day for her..A whole day, a long hectic day at lab made her damn tired & completely worn out..though none of the new cases were reported, she just had to fix some old reports but still she was tired..it was normal routine job which she was practicing from years but from the last few days rather from last few weeks she was abound to get tired..not due to the work but becoz of sudden unexpected change in events which took place randomly in her life..or to be more specific in _**their life**_..which made her tired emotionally rather physically.

In this tired state she completed her whole kitchen & other chores, after that she made sure that all the door were cross-checking the security she finally headed towards her room..but then she suddenly stopped in her tracks & turned the other way & started walking towards the other room which was in the opposite direction of her room..she opened the knob of the door & slightly pushing it to have a look at him..she stopped at the door..a smile crept on her face from the corner of her lips after seeing him sleeping ..she made her way towards the bed & sat at the edge of it…

She glanced at the way he was sleeping, indeed he just looked innocent & cute; though she was tired but after watching him, her tiredness just got disappeared,she smiled at herself while adjusting the blanket on him without disturbing him adjusting the blanket her gaze fall on his specs which he was still wearing ,she nodded looking at his innocent face, & quietly removed the specs from his dark face without trying to wake him up, she removed it & kept them at the side by table..but as soon as the specs were removed something similar looking caught his eye..**the face!**

The Face which she was witnessing now was quite similar to **HIM..**t_he face that made her heart skipped everytime when she used to see him..that face that made her forget all the worries..that face that made her to fell in love with HIM..the face with whom she was in love deeply..& now-a days that face which her eyes were longing for.._..she let out a sigh..her shoulders slumped in downward direction like a warrior who has been defeated in the battle..She once again glanced at the face & smiled wryly,she leaned forward towards him & gently laid a kiss on his off the bedside lamp, she walked out of the room..but before existing from that room she glanced at him & walked away from his room as early as possible, & made sure that she closed the door behind her so that no-one notices her tears getting escaped..after all she was not a cry baby, & she made sure that she never cry unnecessarily over small things..she quickly headed towards her room shutting the door behind her, she made her way towards the bed & laid on it, hugging her pillow she cried out in it..so that no-one hears her cries..she pressed herself against the pillow to stop the muffling sound from escaping from her room..

little did she knew that she is being watched by one pair of eyes, suddenly she felt someone tugging her t-shirt, she quickly cleared her tears & watched in that direction & was surprised to see him there..in front of her a 8 yr old boy was standing wearing a blue shirt & red pants..with a round shaped specs resting on his nose..

She cried out his name which was just above a whisper, _**"Adi"** _she pulled him close to her in a hug..they boy who was called Adi by her also hugged her back & allowed her to cry so that she could feel better..after some mins when she started feeling better & her crying was stopped, that boy separated him from the hug & cleared her tears with his soft tiny hands..

" Don't cry Tarika...aunty.."

Tarika looked at him through her teary eyes..when Adi looked those eyes he felt a pang in his heart, he felt like his heart had been cut into two..

Adi (thinking) Oh god..I just hate myself, when she cries this awful..please don't cry..if you continue with this I'm sure that I will never forgive myself..for the rest of my life..

Adi: Tarika aunty..aap kyu ro rahi hain? (though he knew the reason but still he asked her)

Tarika: kuch nhi Adi..tum jao jakar so jao..

Adi: nhi aunty..bataiye na..main aapka friend huin na..

Tarika smiled at him : kuch nhi Adi..bas kissiki yaad aarahi thi..

Adi: Abhijeet uncle ki? (tarika nodded slightly) don't worry aunty woh aajaynega..

Tarika: hope ki woh jaldi aajaye..(& once again new tears started swelling up in her eyes..she quickly brushed the tears aside) Adi..kafi raat hogai hain..chalo tum sone jao..

Adi: okay aunty..(& adi started heading towards the room, but before moving out he glanced at her direction..)Tarika..I'mean Tarika aunty he will be back..(he moved out)

Tarika : hope he will come back..(& he took a frame which was kept at the side table..she moved her hand from that frame, it was a picture of Abhijeet holding her close to him which was clicked during one of there beach visit ..she hugged it tightly..rested her head at the pillows & closed her eyes, hoping that**_ Abhijeet will return back soon.._**

* * *

**AN**

**It's just a random story written by me..pls let me know whether I shud continue or trash it..all kinds of comlains, suggestions are welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tarika was still hugging the photo frame trying to sleep & assuring her that all will turn back to normal..she rested her head back to the wall, still holding the frame lose to her & drifted back to the memories from where it all started..

_**3 Months back**_

Tarika's home

It was quite late night, tarika was working on her laptop fixing some autopsy reports when suddenly her cell buzzed which was resting on the center table, she quickly leaned forward to checked, it was a call from unknown nos,she found this odd, but answer it before it got disconnected, but as soon as she answer it, the tension lines got disappear & she was relieved to find familiar voice on the other end..she smilingly answered it..

"Hi, Abhijeet..(but suddenly her tone changed into a worried one) Abhijeet, tumne iss waqt kyu call kiya? is everything okay?

She must have a got satisfactory answer from the other end,atleast her face proved that but then suddenly her expression changed into sad one at the blink of an eye..

She cried out, "kya? Undercover mission? ...20 days keliye? okay..yeah..So bye bolne keliye all kiya tha..okay..okay then Take care..aur haan mujh se na sahi par daya ke saath contact main rehna..okay bye."

Back to Now

That was the last call to him..4 Months back..after that she never heard anything from him..or related to him..She even asked Daya & Acp sir about it, but even they were not aware about his sudden disappearance..

Daya tried every way to search his best buddy & to some extent he was successful..from some of the khabris, he came to knew that Abhijeet was investigating about some Drugs or medicines which were lethal to human beings..Abhijeet managed to collect many strong evidence against the culprits which were enough to punish them strictly..but in this midst of the mission, Abhijeet suddenly vanished in the thin air..no one knew where he disappeared & how?The evidence collected by him also got disappeared with him..from that Day all the CID team are searching for his whereabouts..but they were not successful..

The Media highlighted this news for many weeks..but after some weeks everyone started to believe that Abhijeet died in that mission..& so were the evidences..but still the CId team..esp daya & tarika were not accepting the fact that "Abhijeet could left them so easily.." They felt some spark or a hope still inside them that Abhijeet is definitely alive & will be back soon..every day they used to just hope that Abhijeet will contact them or they will get news that he is alive but at the end of the day they used to feel all this hopes shattered inside them..At one instant even Daya & tarika started accepting the fact that Abhijeet is dead! but then all of sudden something happened & there hopes once again lightened up..

2 months before : CID Bureau

1 month after Abhijeet's disappearance Freddy got a parcel kept at the stairs of CID bureau, the parcel was not having any stamp aur any such thing which could indicate that it sent by courier 1 services..thus it was concluded that Someone purposely left the parcel by himself on the stairs..after checking whether it is safe..the parcel was opened..all were dumbstruck when they noticed Abhijeet's badge inside it..Alongwith it there were two envelopes & some random papers..

The envelopes contain letters signed by Abhijeet for daya & tarika mentioning that "_I'm Safe..& wud be back soon..! _After cross checking it was confirmed that the letters were indeed written by Abhijeet himself..All were happy that Abhijeet was alive..& a smile crept on everyone's face but that was short lived..Everyone started wondering that _if Abhijeet was alive, then why he is he still hiding? & where is he?_

Acp glanced at the other papers which were also present in the parcel..his face lightened up & he gave that famous Acp pradyuman Smirked..those papers were none other than the evidence about the mission on which Abhijeet was working..It took no time for ACP & the rest of the team to arrest the criminals & punish them..thanks to the evidence collected by Abhijeet, which made the task pretty easier..but then wait! where is Abhijeet still now? when the criminals are arrested, why is he still hiding?is anything wrong with him? were the next immediate expected questions..

But they were never answered..After that many days & weeks were passed..but still no sign of Abhijeet or any of his activities..now all were really worried about him..they were not getting the reason behind Abhijeet's hideout..

Back to Present

His last all was received 3 months before & letter 1 months back..& once again no response from him..once again he seemed to be vanished in thin air..Daya ativated his khabri network,tried everything from slaps to money to find him, but all got in vain..his buddy was nowhere to be found..

Tarika was dying internally every moment thinking about him..she just wished that all these things to end..she just wished this to be her nightmare & things get back to normal as soon as she opened her eyes..but ..but this was the bitter truth of her life that all these things were happening actually..

Salunkhe felt very bad & started cursing him, since he can't do anything for her..he felt cutting his heart with axe since he felt so helpless, watching his princess in such state..

But Things started changing to some extent when he entered in her life ..Adi..to keep her cheerful Salunkhe decided to divert her mind to something else..

4-5 weeks before

Tarika's home

Salunkhe was sitting on the couch & next to him seated a 8 yr old boy. dressed neatly & smiling looking at tarika, tarika was sitting on the chair acrossed salunkhe..

Salunkhe: tarika, main chatha huin ki thode dino keliye yeh (holding the boy from his shoulders) Aditya..tumahre saath rahe..

Tarika (confused) mere saath?

Salunkhe: haan tarika..actually yeh mere relative hain..yeh mere pass aaya tha summer holidays main..par tum toh janti ho na ki mere odd timings..islsiye main achatha huin ki Aditya tumhare saath rahe..is it okay for you?agar koi problem hain toh its okay..

Tarika: aare sir..mujhe kya problem hogi?jaroor rhne dijiye..kyu aditya? rahego na mere pass? (she asked the 8 yr old while smiling)

The boy nodded..

Salunkhe : aditya, isse tang mat karna samjhe? (he patted the boy's cheeks)

Aditya: hmm..

Salunkhe(thinking) atleast kuch dino tak yeh yaha rahega toh tarika ko acha tho lagega..yeh dono keliye theek hoga..tarika keliye bhi aur isskeiliye bhi..

* * *

After Aditya's entry in her life..to some extent she felt better..though she was still worried for Abhijeet, but Aditya tried every way to cheer her up & keep her happy..

* * *

In this thoughts tarika fell into a sleep..seeing her sleeping a sigh escaped from the door way..he felt relieved after seeing her finally sleep..

Aditya closed the door & made her way towards the hallway, he stood at the window slit resting his two small hands on them he looked at the sky, a tear escaped from the corner of eyes..

Aditya: pata nhi kabtak? kab tak? yeh chalta rahega? Even I wish these things END..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mumbai; CID Bureau**

**(Forensic lab)**

Tarika took some autopsy reports from her desks & handed it to Acp who was standing along with Daya & freddy surrounding the corpse which was kept on the autopsy table, Acp took the reports & glanced at it, he signaled Tarika to explain the death cause..tarika continued.

Tarika( pointed to the stabbed mark which was on the victims chest ): sir isse stab kiya hain, that to 4-5 times. Considering the wound depth I guess the weapon must be 6-7 inches long & 2 inches broad..

Acp: hmm, 4-5 baar waar kiya gaya hain..hmm, waise Tarika, murder weapon se kuch fingerprints mile?

Tarika: kuch mile hain sir, par mujhe thoda time lagega who check Karne main..May be 1 hour..

Acp: okay..aur kuch mila hain?

Tarika: haan Sir, isske back main se mujhe kuch chotte round particles mile hain..sir yeh particles kuch aur nhi balke..

(before she could say anything someone replied from the other end, they all moved there gaze towards the next table, where Adi was standing leaning on the table, closely observing the particles through magnifying glass by holding them in between the forceps..while doing so he was looking truly like a professional)

Adi:(without looking up at them) yeh ek tarah ke bullets hain..joh rifle shooting main use hote hain, they are less dangerous. Haan thode had tak aapko ghayal kar sakte hain par itna bhi nhi ki aap ki jaan chali jaye, yeh bullets jyada ter summer camps main wagare use hote hain to train students ..actually kuch jagah isska istemal chote animals ko control main karne keliye bhi kiya jata hain..

( All were dumb struck at Adi's explaination, they were quite surprised abt his explanation, After all that were not expecting a 8 yr one to answer this were staring at him closely observing him & listening his explanations. When Adi placed the bullet on the table & took some few steps, thinking deeply, at this moment Daya & tarika's jaw nearly settled to the ground when they noticed Adi's next move..Adi was thinking in an quiet unusual but familiar manner..he was rubbing his gloved index finger to the corner of his mouth)

Adi (rubbing at the corner of his mouth) ek baat samjh nhi aarahi ki yeh Admi ki back par yeh bullets aaye kaha se? isska matlabek possibility yeh ho sakti hain ki yeh aadmi rifle shooting sikhta ho ya sikh raha ho..aur doosri possibility yeh ho sakti hain ki he owns this gun..hmmm (when Adi noticed some pairs of eyes widely staring at him, he realized that he had done something wrong, he quickly shot them fake smile) haan who actually maine aisa Abhijeet uncle ko kaafi baar karte huwe dekha hain..bas unnhi se inspire hokar main aisa karta huin..(& he stared smiling to assure them..)

Freddy who was also watching him keenly asked him in confusion..

Freddy: par Adi, tumhe iss bullet ke baremain itna sab kasie pata?

Adi: who freddy uncle, who kya hain ki main Crime based shows kaafi dekhta huin, CSI, Cold blooded are my fav shows, tho inn sab se mujhe bullets, poisons inn sab ki jankari milti hain..

Freddy( shocked) kya? Tum Crime shows dekhta hain? Tumhare age keliye yeh sab shows dekhna theek nhi hain Adi..isse bachon ka mind par asr hota hain..tumhare age ke bacho ne cartoons wagare dekhna chaiye (freddy advised him like a concern parent. Adi merely shook his head in yes. Acp & others nodded there head excepting the fact for the time being. )

Acp: okay Daya, iss aadmi ke photo jaha par target aur shooting practice hoti hain waha bhejo..aur dekho kuch pata lagta hain kya, theek hain?

Daya: yes sir..

Acp: aur freddy, tum isske wallet main joh kuch papers wagera mille hain usse dekho ki kuch pata chalta hain kya..theek hain.

Freddy: okay sir..

Acp: okay then..(& acp left the lab, daya & freddy also followed him & tarika headed back to her desk to check the fingerprints, here Adi heaved a sigh of relief..but suddenly once again the lab doors opened & daya came back to have a talk with tarika..)

Daya: Tarika..

Tarika: haan Daya..kuch kaam tha..

Daya: woh tumne mujhse Abhijeet ke baremain poocha nhi? (on the mention of Abhijeet, Adi quickly alerted his senses & started to observe there talk) don't worry, maine aapne sare khabrion ko kaam pain laga diya hain, woh usse dhond nikalenge, Abhijeet aakhri baar kaha dekha gaya tha aur ussne kiss se aakhri baar contact kiya tha yeh sab ek baar lagta hi Abhijeet ko dhundne main asani hogi..tum chinta mat karo, main sab theek kar donga..

Tarika: Daya main janti hu tum sab theek kar doge..I trust you..

Daya: thanks tarika..

(the atmosphere turned into gloomy when both mentioned abt Abhijeet..it was quite natural that both missed Abhijeet a lot,but since Abhijeet have left they both only knew that what hardships they were facing..but still there was a hope sparking in them that Abhijeet is fine! & will be back..

Adi just watched them, & he felt a pang in his heart, both were trying hard not to cry & were controlling there emotions, he looked at daya, who was trying hard to remain strong since Abhijeet left, daya was quiet emotional person or rather sentimental fool that's what Abhijeet is used to call him..All knew that Daya is quiet possessive About Abhijeet & to save his life , he can do anything but after his departure Daya had overcome his emotions atleast he tried not to show off in front of anyone not even Acp, but internally he was dying every moment..Daya just wished that he could find his buddy or rather his soul as fast as possible & make sure to hold him firmly so that he didn't escape ..same was with tarika, she was also suffering from the same feeling..feeling which couldn't be expressed in words..)

(tears started swelling up in both the eyes, when they remembered the best time they spent with Abhijeet, tarika quickly brushed it off while daya made sure that his tears don't show up; daya quickly changed the topic before they flood the whole lab with tears..)

Daya: iss baar tarika hum dono milke Abhijeet ko sabak sikhayenge..asia sbak sikhaynege ki woh jindagi bha rbhul nhi sakega..theek hain..

Tarika: theek kaha tumne daya..main iss main tumahre jaroor satth dungi..(they smiled in-spite of themselves..)

Daya: okay done..theek main chalta huin..

Tarika: okay..bye..(& daya left from the lab..while tarika also occupied herself with work to overcome his memories for time-being atleast..Away from this Adi watched them & closed hie eyes in guilt & he also left the lab..)

* * *

(Same Evening)

Tarika noticed that Adi's mood was quite sad,she asked him" what's wrong" but he denied. tarika thought that he was missing his parents & salunkhe so in order to make up his mood,she decided that she will take him to mall so that he could enjoy in the kid's section..so they were right there.

Tarika took Adi to the best mall in the city, but still there was no change in his mood, she also took him to the gaming section but it was also not worth. Tarika was quiet surprised about Adi's behavior, she thought that Adi was quiet matured when he compared to his age,first he enjoyed watching the crime shows rather cartoons second he never liked video games which was very much weird when compared to other kids of his age. Tarika decided that she will speak to Adi about this, so after hanging out in a mall for an hour or so they were riding back towards the home, but before heading towards home, tarika stopped her car in front of a ice-scream parlor. she ordered Adi & herself ice-scream & were enjoying it while resting on one of the benches..tarika looked at adi who was half halfheartedly enjoying his ice=scream

Tarika asked him the reason for his gloomy mood..

Tarika: kya hua Adi? ice-scream pasand nhi aaya? koi aur flavor chahiye tumhe..

Adi: nhi tarika aunty..

Tarika: tho baat kya hain? mood kyu off hain tumhara? mummy ki yaad aarahi hain?

Adi: nhi..woh bas aisa hi..

Tarika: okay..

Adi knew that he has to change the topic before tarika asks him another question, so he asked..he looked at tarika who was smiling broadly..

Adi: wasie tarika aunty aap aaj bohaut khush lag rahi hain..

Tarika: haan Adi..actually baat hi khuch aisa hain..

Adi: (surprised) kya?

Tarika (blushing) who -actually chodo tum nhi smajhoge..

Adi: ab batao na..

Tarika: okay..actually yeh meri fav place hain..

Adi: kyu?

Tarika: kyunki yaha main aur Abhijeet pehli baar aapni Ice-scream date par aaiye the..aur woh bhi barish ke waqt..bohaut maza aaya tha, aur pata hain kya hua tha..Abhijeet ke shirt par poori ice-scream gir gayi thi, itna irritate hogaya tha Abhijeet..(& she started laughing)

Adi pouted: hasso aur hasso..kya kuch bhi kehti hain_** tarika ji**_..woh jaan pochke tumne ice-scream girai thi..tumne jaan pochke dhaka diya tha aur sare ice-scream mujh par gir gai ..(but Adi suddenly stopped in tracks when he noticed tarika staring at him with wide eyes..)

Tarika: tumne mujhe tarika ji kaha..aur tumne ab kaha ki maine ice-scream tumpain girai thi..jab ki maine toh ice-scream Abhijeet par girai thi..Adi,,

(Adi gulped down & bit his tongue when he realized what he had spoken just now..he stared at tarika, who was also staring at him with confused & surprised expressions..)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ice-Scream Parlor**

Tarika was still staring at Adi with shocked face, her eyes were widened in shock, and her eyebrows lines were twitched together clearly reflecting the confusion created in her mind due to Adi's reply, she was still staring at Adi, her eyes fixed on his every little moment. Adi looked at her from corner of his eyes to avoid direct contact with her eyes which were demanding a reasonable answer which could clear the fuss in her mind. Adi got restless by her stare & he started sliding away from her such that he could escape from there, but even Tarika was alert, she acted fast & held Adi's wrist firmly so that he didn't run away, she hold adi by his shoulders & made him face her, now both were facing each other.

Tarika (with her tone firm) Aditya ..(Adi who had lowered his gaze in fear; Tarika called out his name, in stricter manner) Aditya dekho meri taraf..(After listening her tone, Adi has to move his gaze towards her) Aditya mujhe sach-sach batao ki tume iss incident ke baremain kasie pata?

Adi replied back in fear but due to fear he started fumbling) who—who haan mujhe salunkhe sir ne bataya..

Tarika: impossible..uss waqt date par main aur ABhijeet hi the..tho salunkhe sir ko kasie pata hoga? ( she raised her eyebrow in suspicion )

Adi started trembling more, he felt loss of words..but still he managed to think some excuse : may be Abhijeet ..I mean Abhijeet uncle ne bataya ho..

Tarika: yeh tho next to impossible hain..agar yeh baat Abhijeet salunkhe sir ko bata tha, tho Ab tak Abhijeet jinda nhi hota..

(Adi started sweating with fear, he was completely dumbstruck at this situation, he started thinking more & more to find a perfect excuse which could satisfy Tarika atleast for that moment, but it seemed that nothing was getting in his big intelligent head. He felt that the End is near when suddenly tarika's grip on her shoulders loosened, Adi glanced at her, he realized that her eyes were closing & she was having a tough time to keep them open, after some time she started falling on Adi..Adi quickly managed to hold her from her shoulders & pushed her back to the chair, but it was quite impossible physically for a 8 yr old one to support a weight of adult person..Adi couldn't hole her longer, he realized that Tarika was going to fall flat on her face, but luckily he felt her weight as lighter as feather, her body was once again seated back to the chair, Adi glanced over her shoulders to catch a glimpse of that man who helped him & found an elderly man with familiar features looking down at him in disgusted manner, he snorted looking at him & occupied the seat next to Tarika, Adi also joined him & sat opposite to him & Tarika. Adi looked at him ,his face was expressionless staring back at Adi.

Adi : Salunkhe sir.., ..(but before he cud ask, the elderly man replied back with dejected look)

Elderly man: usske baremain na poochto toh behetar hain..kuch nhi pata laga..(& he let out a sigh; Adi looked at him, he was not expecting this answer, as a result this answer triggered his anger which he was storing since last few months. He burst out in anger, he loudly cried out _"what?"_ his loud cry was noticed some last visitors who were standing near the counter & they all turned in his direction to check out the matter, Adi who was in anger didn't bother to have a look at the people, he banged his small hands on the table making a sound & shivering it a little bit,he pointed his finger to that elderly man expecting an answer from him..

Adi: are you kidding? Aapko idea bhi ki main kiss situation se gujar raha huin? Do you have any idea? ( Adi asked him, his fiery eyes were demanding a reply which cud make him feel better but the elderly man didn't budge out, he replied calmly staring through his specs at him..)

Elderly man: I think we shud move from here..I don't want you to create a scene & attract questioning gaze to you..understand? ( he got up from his chair) let's move..iss topic ko kissi aur jagah discuss karna theek rahega..

( then he caught Tarika by her shoulders & made her stand, since she was still unconscious, & started moving towards the car. Aditya realized his point & followed him towards Tarika's car, he then made her sit on the back seat & himself got seated on the driver's seat & then waited Aditya to seat next to him, when all were settled the car started & made his way towards Tarika's home. After driving fro few mins, they reached tarika's home, once again the man got up & pulled out Tarika from back seat, he made sure that Tarika don't get up, coz if she gets up now, he would have a tough time handling her , so the three started moving towards her home, aditya opened the door using tarika's keys. After that the man rested her in her bed, quickly covering her with sheets, he patted her forehead softly & mumbled " Sorry" for indirectly hurting her, then after checking she is still asleep he made his way towards the hall, he scanned the hall area in search of Aditya but he was nowhere to be found, he made his way towards his bedroom when he heard some sounds from kitchen, so he headed towards it & found Aditya messing with some cups, Aditya felt his presence. So he turned & asked him to made him comfortable in hall & he will be back in couples of mins with tea, the elderly man who was standing in kitchen entrance asked him whether he could managed, to which Adi replied that he will, so the man once again turned back towards the hall & made him comfortable on the sofa, he rested his head on the sofa's back & closed his eyes thinking or trying to figure out a way from the whole situation. But all got in vain, his mind was completely lost, it seemed that he had arrived at the** DEAD END!**

He started to have a feeling that it is the **END** of everything..& nothing can change back to normal..the things cannot exist now..the time 4 months back cannot be obtained now..Everything will change after this **Truth**..**_affecting everyone's life…_**

He turned his gaze towards the side table, where a photo frame was resting, he took it & moved his hand softly over it, remembering the happy incidents..he looked at the frame once again, he thought how happy they were..there smilng faces..but ..but after this incident, will smile on their face continue to live was the next immediate question that hit his mind..he was completely clue less, that how will he face Tarika, once the truth is out..how will he make her understand? How will he tell her that Abhijeet is…?

When his mind was shadowed by the worries & guilt, a small voice managed to broke his trance, it required some time for him to understand the whole situation..he stared back at the 8 yr one who was holding a tea cup in front of him, he repeated his sentence but this time louder " tea, salunkhe sahib.."

Salunkhe broke out from his trance & held out his hand to get hold of the cup, when Aditya noticed that his one hand is still holding a frame, Aditya took it from his hand to have a look at it, A smile crept on his face, it was a photo which was click during tarika's birthday, Tarika was standing & laughing very hard,dressed in blue color dress , surrounded by tasha who were also laughing on Abhijeet's expression, Abhijeet had a cake piece in his hand & his expression was like he was ready to cry at that moment, next to abhijeet was daya standing smiling broadly over Abhijeet's situation..& Salunkhe standing in middle of Abhijeet & Tarika with that wicked smile.

Actually it happened that Tarika had called every team member for her bday bash, After the cake was cut, all fed cake to Tarika, when it was Abhijeet's turn, salunkhe quickly managed to get in between & relished on the cake, which got the whole team split up in laughter after watching Abhijeet's pouted expression..& vivek managed to click in right time, capturing everyone's exact set of expressions..that was 2years back..

Aditya: remembering old time Sir?

Salunkhe nodded while stirring the spoon in his cup, Aditya also made him comfortable at the chair opposite to him, after taking few sips of the tea, Aditya managed to spoke..

Aditya : Sir..are u sure..it's impossible..

Salunkhe: (nodded) there is no way..

Aditya: so ab?

Salunkhe: I guess we have no other choice..I think it's a hightime ..we should tell her & him the truth..there is no point of keeping this as a secret..hume jald se jald Daya aur Tarika ko sachai batani hogi..

Aditya: I can't..main yeh nhi kar paonga..

Salunkhe: we have to..we don't have a choice..they have to accept the truth..sachai chupane ka ab koi fayda nhi hain..kyunki ab umeed ke sare darwaze band hogaye hain..

Aditya: sir,yeh aap keh rahe hain..aap hi kehte hain na ki umeed kabhi nhi chodni chaiye phir aaj..aur wasie bhi Sir, jiss din unn dono ka sachai pata lagegi na, tab pata nhi kya hoga..

Salunkhe: toh kya aise hi unn dono ka andhere main jeene de?

Aditya: nhi Sir..maine kuch socha hain..

Salunkhe: kya?.

Aditya : sir, maine yeh socha hain ki…( & aditya explained salunkhe about his plan..after explaining ) tho yeh hain mera plan..

Salunkhe got furious about hearing this

Salunkhe (angrily) Pagal hogaye ho? ( trying his voice to be soft as possible..) jante bhi ho isske baad uun par kya gujregi? Andaza bhi nhi kar paynge hum..

Aditya: tho aur koi rasta hain aapke pass? Jab unnhe sachai pata lagegi na toh who dono toh wasie hi toot jaynge..Daya ko tho shayd hum ek baar sambhal paiye..par Tarika ka kya? Iss sachai ka ata chalne ke baad who aapni zindagi kabhi naye seere se chalu nhi akregi..she will not move on..I want her to move on.._I want her to be happy & move on from Abhijeet's memory_.._I don't want her to suffer_..

Salunkhe: par..

.Aditya: nhi salunkhe sir..ab hum yahi karenge..unnki jindagi bachana keliye hum yeh kadam uthana hi padega..

Salunkhe was not convinced with this point but he knew that they don't have any other option, so he agreed..

**Next Day**

**Tarika's home**

The light fluttered in through the window panes passing through the white curtains finally falling on the beautiful face, her eyes were still closed, the constant rays on her eyes made her to come out from the deep slumber, she flickered her eyelids before opening her eyes fully,she rubbed her eyes & got up, she sat on her clumsy bed supporting her back to the wall, she stretched herself on the bed, then moved her hands to check the time towards the clock which was resting on the table, she looked at it, it said that it was only 9. She took her pin from the table & started pinning up her hair finally getting out of the bed, she walked towards the washroom when something caught her eyes, she moved towards the mirror & noticed that she was still wearing her previous night outfits & suddenly a thought entered her mind "why she was wearing the same outfit, instead of wearing a night dress? & what happened yesterday? She started thinking about the previous night incidents, she remembered that to make up Aditya's mood she took him to city's best mall, but it didn't worked, so they returned back toward home but before that they stopped at the ice-scream parlor..& then..

Tarika completely felt blank after this, she was not remembering anything after that..she was even unable to recollect when she drive back to her home & how did she got in her bed..

She tried straining her memory but she couldn't remember anything, she quickly moved towards Aditya's room to check him but she didn't found him, her face quickly turned worried she quickly headed towards hall way but he was not even there, she started getting panic attacks so she started calling his name "Aditya..Adi..kaha ho tum?" she cried out..

When she heard her name being called out, she quickly turned & found another girl with chocolate colored eyes, staring at her & smiling, she had her hair left open & was wearing a yellow shirt with brown kepri under it..

She came forward & handed Tarika a coffee cup, Tarika took it..

Tarika: tum kab aayi tasha?

Tasha: tum jab ghode bechkr so rahi thi..(Tarika smiled back..) aare Aditya ka subha call aya tha..

Tarika: (confused) Adi ka?

Tasha: haan..usne kaha ki tumahri tabiyat theek nhi hain issliye ussne mujhe bulaya liya..

Tarika: meri tabiyat theek nhi hain..meri tabiyat ko kya hua? Aur Adi kaha hain ab?

Tasha: who park main khelen gaya hain..

Tarika: oaky..par Adi ne aisa kyu kaha ki meri tabiyat theeek nhi hain?

Tasha (shrugged back while settling on sofa with newspaper) pata nhi..jab aaye toh pooch lena uss se..

Tarika: hmmm..(thinking) Adi ne aisa kyu kaha? Aur kal raath kya hua? Mujhe kuch yaad kyu nhi aaraha?..

**Meanwhile, City hospital Morgue**

Salunkhe & Aditya are standing staring at the dead body which was kept in front of him.

Salunkhe: are u sure ki daya aur Tarika ko hume yeh batana hain?

Aditya: yes sir..unnhe yeh batana hi hoga..

Salunkhe: okay..main lash ko forensic lab le jane ki tayari karta huin..

Aditya: hmm..

* * *

**A.N**

**Okay, Thanks a lot guyz with your awesome reviews & support :D**

**Thanks once again!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too..All types of reviews are welcomed, In any complaints pls feel free to post it..  
**

**Enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mumbai; CID Bureau**

The sky was sketched with orange colored traces with lot of chirping filled through the sky stating that the Evening time has arrived! The sun was setting & the flocks of birds were returning to there dwelling. The scenery would have made any one's heart rejoiced but it failed to make even a slight change in some's life..

The person who was witnessing this scene from the window of his cabin, didn't even budge or react to this scene. Instead of making it happy, the person got more saddened when he saw this scene..he let out a sigh & switched back to his work once again..

..

**Mumbai, CID Bureau!** Like Mumbai City, the Mumbai CID bureau was also the most active Bureau anyone could ever come across would be the understatement!

This place was a center point of activities, fun & enjoyment along with work to everyone who was linked to it personally. The Bureau seemed to be a "Mini world " for the people associated with it; the reason for the bureau to be filled with 24/7 enthusiasm, happiness was none other than the people who used to work there. for them the Bureau was just there second home & the people in it were there family more than the colleague..

but over a course of time this place, there second home..there Bureau faced tremendous change, when the family was strike with sudden unexpected events. Those events left the whole family shattered in pain..

After that events "The Bureau" lost its charm, & there stood only a building.. The fun, the happiness minimized or just withered away..though some instances of enjoyment used to strike but the intensity of it was much more lower as compared to the yesteryear's..

Maximum of the time the bureau was under the spell of only one sound & that was silence..DEAD silence!Tears, laughter, teasing, smiling all become history for them..though there were some incidents when this history used to strike back when they used to celebrate freddy's anniversary, or tasha & vivek's b'day,but these things used to stay for a short period of time..& once again there used to be a huge vaccum in them..

As the time passed the Bureau got matured & also the people working there, the people who used to work there were treated "ALIVE" medically just becoz there Heart & brain were in working condition ! but There souls were murdered a very back long time ago..

..

In this Dead silence A small whispered saying the word "Sir" echoed thru the walls of cabin, but the whisper was not loud enough to get the attention of that required person, so this time a loud cry escaped thru the door :Sir"the cry made the effect, that man glanced through his rectangular specs towards the door from where man who was calling him. He looked at him questioningly.

The voice which was standing at the doorway asked, "ghar nhi jana sir?..its late..!"

The man closed the file in front of him & rested his head on the back of his chair & closed his eyes & asked, " tum bhi toh ghar nhi gaye freddy..tum jao, main bhi thodi der baad nikalta huin.."

Freddy knew his nature so he came inside the cabin & sat on the chair opposite him.

Freddy: (worriedly )sir, aapko aaram ki jaroorat hain..aap ghar kaiye..I will handle everything..

the person who was sitting next to freddy tired to protest but even freddy was adamant so he quickly said, " don't worry Sir..main handle kar lunga,,aur vivek bhi aaraha hain abhi, so hum dono dekh lenge.."

"Okay" the person mumbled,he did not wish to argue, coz he knew freddy; he was sure that freddy will not accept the his point, so he decide to leave. he got up,took his coat which was resting on the chair's hand, he took his coat in his hand. he didn't even bother to wear it,took his car keys & started moving towards the exit ..when the bureau phone rang, the man stopped in his tracks. Freddy quickly took it.

"hello—senior Inspector freddy speaking..hmm-okay..haan main aata huin.." he cut the call & turned to the person who was still waiting at the cabin turned towards him & answered, " Sir, whoah local police station se call tha, woh kissi Murder case ki file bhej rahe hain,..aap chinta mat kijiye..main vivek aur tasha sambhal lenge. Aap ghar jaiye..Gud nite sir.."

the person nodded & replied GUd nite " & left the cabin. before leaving from bureau he glanced at the corner desk of the bureau & left, heading towards the lift.

freddy who noticed his this action, felt sad inwardly.

..

The person was staring at the lift indicator which was showing a downward arrow, he waited for the lift to arrive. Finally the lift stopped & the door opened & his eyes caught a familiar looking face standing inside the lift busy fidgeting with her purse, but soon she realized the other person's presence & she smiled looking at that person, the person also smiled back. the person enter the lift & stood next to her.

person: hi tarika..

Tarika: kasie ho Daya?

Daya : theek hi huin..

Tarika (inquired) aaj jaldi jaa rahe ho ghar?

Daya: haan..woh bureau main aaj kaam bhi nhi tha..(tarika nodded) ..aur waise bhi..(in sad tone..) aajkal Bureau main mann bhi nhi lagta..

Tarika: hmm..sahi kaha tumne..

(both became silent afterwards. as the lift stopped at the parking area, daya headed towards his car, when he noticed that tarika's car was missing & she is calling someone. so Daya asked her.)

Daya: tarika tumahri car kaha hain? nazar nhi aarahi?

Tarika: woh meri car kharab hogay hain..(she answered while typing some thing on her cell)

Daya: tho ab gahr kasie jaogi?

Tarika :taxi se..(pointed to her cell)issliye taxi service ko call laga rahi huin..

Daya quickly moved ahead & snatched her mobile phone & cut the call..

Tarika (shockingly ) yeh kar diya daya?

Daya: Madam, mere hote huwe aap taxi se jayengi? ( daya asked her angrily )

Tarika: are par daya..

Daya: kyu main tumhe chod nhi sakta?

Tarika: aise baat nhi hain daya..woh tum kyu pareshaan ho rahe ho? main cahli jaongi? tumhe kyu kaham kha takleef? main sach much chali jaongi taxi se..

Daya: issmain takleef ki kya baat hain? tum chalo mere saath..chahe toh taxi ke pasie mujhe de dena..theek hain..ab cahlo..gadi main baitho..

(daya moved & sat in the car without waiting for her reply, tarika had no other option so she also followed & sat next to the driver's seat;Daya started the car & they left from the bureau.)

..

(In car)

Daya was driving the car, while tarika was looking outside the window, when daya cleared his throat in order to speak something, tarika moved her face towards him..

Daya: tarika..

Tarika: haan

Daya: coffee pene cahle? ghar par?

Tarika: Daya..

Daya: tarika agar tum nhi chathi tho main tumhe force nhi karunga..

Tarika: its okay daya..chalate hain..

Daya: thanks tarika..

..

(After some mins of driving they reached home, daya parked the qualis at his place & moved towards the door to unlock it, as he was about to enter inside he realized that tarika is not by his side, so he turned back & found tarika standing just few meters away from him, staring the house. Daya knew that what was going thru tarika's mind, so he instantly called her name. " Tarika"

Tarika came back from her trance from daya's sharp sound & she started walking towards the door,but as she started stepping forward, each step took her back to their memories..

as she passed thru the small plants planted near the door side, she remembered how they both planted that plants with affection; when she came acrossed the door, the name plate on the door catch her sight..it said _**Senior Inspector Abhijeet & Daya's Home sweet home!**_

She moved her hands thru his name before entering the house..as soon as she entered the house, a way of nostalgia passed across her mind ..each thing, each corner, reflected their memory..his memory..

**Every thing reflected him..**

She moved forward towards a big photo of him which was hanged on the wall, she moved her hand over that photo, tears started building up in her eyes, her vision started to blur & as she read the last line printed below that photo, the much awaited tears began to escape her eyes..Daya who was watching her, turned his face to other side in pain ..

it said, " **Late Senior Inspector Abhijeet!"**


End file.
